User blog:Nobody700/The wandering Panda: Part 1; Romance Dawn Arc
This series, is an arc based off series, about everyone's favorite gag character in one piece. PandaMan. In this non serious series, Pandaman will travel along his life, and be impacted by the strawhats, yet never see them, and they never see him. Also, more of Pandaman's life, and the people he meets. Pandaman, was finally done. He has traveled all over the island, and was done. He thought maybe it was a good idea, but it wasn't. He thought maybe that hiding on a ship, and heading to Dawn Island was his big break, away from Tomato Gang, but it seems that it will never end. He heard Tomato Gang was in the east blue, and headed towards him. How that monster knew, was far beyond Pandaman, so he decided to head towards a bar. A bar was the only place he could take a break. He opened the door, and saw a strange sight. A few dozen pirates, dancing around, and a small boy crying. He ignored it, and sat down, at a seat. He looked at his body, and moaned. He needed to work out, he was just a thin stick. Maybe he could threaten Tomato Gang, with biceps. He lifted his arm, and a nice woman came to him. She was holding a piece of paper, and gave a hearty cheer. She was cute, but not his type. Panda women, are his type. "What would you like, sir?" "Beer." "Oh, I'm sorry, we're all out." Pandaman, looked down, and hit the table, with his head. "Orange juice... Then..." "Okay sir." She patted his head, and went off. He was sad, and he didn't lift his head, even when some bandits came in, and tried to start a fight with bandits. After a while, the women came back, with a large drink of orange juice. Pandaman, grabbed some money from his pocket, and handed them to her. He needed more money, it was his last. But, he could just borrow some more. He already has someone after him, so who cares that he has another? - Tomato Gang, was sitting on a ship, with some people looking at him. He was steaming, and looking at the picture of Pandaman. He made sure that his special bird that was following Pandaman could alert him of where he was. He was waiting for the bird to bring a message back to him, and he heard some man talking with his friend. "Come on, I borrowed some money from a friend, so what if I don't pay it back?" Tomato Gang, hearing that, stood up, and pointed his gun at the man. The man stopped, and Tomqto Gang nearly exploded, on the sight. "So what? So what... YOU BORROWED MONEY AND WON'T PAY IT BACK?! DO YOU KNOW HOW AWFUL THAT IS?! YOU FORSAKEN A PROMISE, FOR YOUR GREED! THAT IS EVIL'S INCARNATION!" The man, was scared, and fell down. "C...calm down! It was only 500 ! Nothing!" Tomato Gang, was heating up, and wanted to kill the man. "I know of another... Who borrowed money. He has ran, from me, but I will find him. His name is Pandaman, and I will stalk him. I have been doing it for 3 years, and I will do it for a century, until he pays back his dues." The man, was shocked, and lifted his finger. "How... How much did he borrow?" "250 ." "THAT'S LESS THEN MINE!" Tomato Gang, was offended, and stomped the man. "Shut it, a crime is a crime!" A guard, who was walking across the ship, saw the sight, and ran at Tomato Gang. Tomato Gang, saw the guard, and ran away, jumping off the boat. He swam away, glad he was an Olympic swimmer. - Pandaman, was on the shores, of Dawn Island, and was sitting on the beach. He was looking at the sun, and was wondering what to do next. He needed advice. He saw a boat, coming towards him, and he ran away. The boat crushed the part he was from, and a large man, jumped off. His hair, was white, and he had a beard. He was angry, and walked past Pandaman. "Stupid brat... A pirate ehh? If what the mayor told me is true... I better make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Pandaman, grabbed the mans shoulder, and lifted his finger. "Hey! You nearly killed me!" "IRON UPPERCUT!" His fist slammed at Pandaman's, and Pandaman flew it in the air, and slammed his head into the sand. The man's face, suddenly had a scar appear on his face, and he was muttering to himself. "Don't touch me, I'm pissed. I might have hurt you, if I didn't save you right now." Pandaman, was unable to hear what the old man said, but he knew what he meant. A strong man, was unbothered by a weakling. Meaning, if Pandaman became strong... Tomato Gang would be unable to harm him. He stood up, and lifted his finger in the air. "I WILL BECOME STRONG, AND BORROW ALL THE MONEY I EVER WANT, EVER!" Pandaman, was happy, and he folded his arms. He ran back to the dirt ground, and looked down. He started to do push-ups, and promised to do nothing but workouts, until he was strong. -a few years later, and a few hundred sextillion push ups later- Pandaman, heard news that some kid beat up the sea king, but he didn't care. He was almost down with his push-ups. "999,999,999,999,999,999,999... 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000." It was his daily work out, and he stood up. His body was large, and he grinned. He flexed his muscles, and he knew he was large. He walked away, and saw a small boat. He jumped on, and started to sail with it. One person, saw it, and pointed at it. "SOMEONE IS STEALING THE MAYOR'S BOAT... oh who cares." The guy walked away, and Pandaman was grinning to himself. - After a few hundred miles, of traveling waters, going to strange islands with box guys, and a fishman ran island, and even a boat that served food, Tomato Gang jumped to the shore of Dawn Island, and he was holding his gun up. He was ready to catch Pandaman. A bird, fell to his shoulder, and started to repeat a message. "Squawk, PandaMan left, Squawk, about 2 hours ago." Tomato Gang, looked to the bird, and shot the air multiple times. He was completely red faced, and he snapped his fingers. "I... I need help. Some... Unforgivable help." Category:Blog posts